


It'll Be Okay

by OmgitsfirefoxxFan



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmgitsfirefoxxFan/pseuds/OmgitsfirefoxxFan
Summary: Blake and Yang make it to Atlas and find comfort in each other after everything they've been through.





	It'll Be Okay

The cold never bothered Yang much. What did bother her was the set of cat ears that were laid flat against their hosts head. Atlas was never too kind to Faunus and we're very discriminatory, and it made her blood boil with anger. Blake kept her head forward as the group of huntresses and huntsmen walked to their destination. Yang could only do the opposite. Everytime someone would even glare towards Blake she would stare them down, threatening them with her eyes.

Blake caught a glimpse of it and gently rubbed Yangs real arm. "Hey, it's okay. They're not important right now." Yang shifted her gaze to soft golden amber eyes. She wanted to tell her so much that she was wrong and that nothing about this was okay, but she couldn't. Instead she interlocked their hands and squeezed tight. If people were going to stare at her, they would have to stare at both of them.

Yang felt a sense of pride as she walked hand in hand with the girl that made her feel so many different things at once. Blake leaned in closer towards Yangs side, the warmth comforting her and helping her wash out the cold and bitterness of Atlas. They could stay like this forever, neither would mind it.

"Here we are, home sweet home." Weiss's voice brought their eyes back to reality as they looked at the mansion that belonged to the Schnees. "There's plenty of room for everyone, I'm sure everyone's been dieing to get some sleep." She was right, they all had been through a lot and sleep was very much needed.

They walked in, taking in all of the bright white walls and statues. The bedrooms were very plain and bland with white beds and white curtains. Blake and Yang decided to share a room while everyone else made their own bedroom arrangements.

"Is it rude to say that this room makes me wanna throw up?" Blake let a small chuckle out, a sound that Yang treasures whenever she gets to hear it. "I mean, you're not wrong. They could've at least tried to add some color besides white." They both smiled at each other, both knowing there was so much to talk about. Neither one was ready yet, it would have to wait until tomorrow. Yang sat on the edge of one of the beds, taking off her weapon. Blake decided to sit beside her, and do the same. The broken pieces of gambol shroud laid there and she froze.

Yang placed a hand on her thigh, giving it a small squeeze. "He's gone, he won't ever hurt you again. It's going to be okay." Blake looked up into bright and caring lilac eyes. For once, she truly believed everything was going to be okay. She laid her head on the golden beauty's shoulder, and felt that warmth that she had felt earlier in the cold Atlas air. Yang wrapped her arms around her waist and laid her head on top of Blake's. Their eyes drifted shut, allowing sleep to take over them. Yes, there was so much to talk about but, right now this was all they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this really short and sweet story. I hope to see Blake and Yang comforting each other and being there for each other in Volume 7. It made me think of this. :)


End file.
